Harumi Fujita
|image = File:BVP_Harumi_Fujita_2014.png |imagewidth = 180px |caption = Harumi Fujita, circa 2014 |Row 1 title = Birthplace: |Row 1 info = Osaka, Japan"Profile: Harumi Fujita" (Japanese). Harumi Fujita's official site. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed May 26, 2016 |Row 2 title = Birthdate: |Row 2 info = 1961 |Row 3 title = Occupation: |Row 3 info = Music composer |Row 4 title = Active years: |Row 4 info = 1984 - 1999 }} Harumi Fujita ( ) is a music and sound composer best known for her work at Capcom during the late 80's. She was sound designer and composer for several games in (among others) the Arcade, NES and SNES platforms, including the NES incarnation of Strider. She was often credited as either simply "Fujita", "Misses Tarumi" or "Mrs. Tarumi". Early Days According to Fujita herself, her composer career was inspired by her father, who had a hobby playing records at home and she'd listen to a large variety of them everyday.Greening, Chris (August 15, 2015). "Harumi Fujita Interview: Ghosts, Goblins, and Gargoyles". vgmonline.net. Translated by Alex Aniel. Accessed May 26, 2016. Career SNK After graduating from college, Fujita got an interview with SNK for a designer position, but she was chosen to compose music instead after seeing her resume and noting they had no composer at the company. As video game composing was still in its early stages, there were no specific software dedicated to it nor people to learn from, so Fujita had to figure out and research on her own. She remained at SNK for a year, composing music through programming using a hexadecimal computer and learning to use the technology available while enjoying "discovering things that no other person had done yet." Capcom After leaving SNK, Fujita moved into Capcom and joined the company's in-house sound team "Alph Lyla"Alph Lyla wa Lyla (May 21, 1989). Strider Hiryû -G.S.M. CAPCOM 2-''. CD. Pony Canyon, D25B-1001. Liner Notes, pg. 1-2.. Initially she worked as sound designer and produced sound effects for early Arcade titles such as [[wikipedia:Ghosts_'n_Goblins|''Ghosts 'n Goblins]] before making her first game soundtrack for the Arcade version of ''Bionic Commando''"GAMEWORKS" (Japanese). Harumi Fujita's official site. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed May 26, 2016. She continued composing soundtracks primarily for Capcom's NES catalog, including the NES version of the ''Strider'' three-way project. She was also involved in the Arcade Strider's official soundtrack release Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2-, composing an arrange track titled "Snow in Savanna" alongside fellow team members Tamayo Kawamoto, Manami Matsumae and the Arcade game's main composer, Junko Tamiya. Her final game for Capcom turned out to be ''Mega Man 3''. She composed three themes for it before having to abandon development due to maternal labor. Although she wanted to rejoin the team, her constant travels to the hospital prevented it and she regrettably retired from Capcom. Her duties in Mega Man 3 were taken over by Yasuaki Fujita, another composer unrelated to her but often mistakenly believed to be her husband. Freelance Years Afterwards, Harumi Fujita went freelance and continued working on video games for several companies, most notably returning to SNK to work on the shoot'em ups ''Pulstar'' and ''Blazing Star'' and working for Capcom one more time in 1999 for the Game Boy Color version of ''Magical Tetris Challenge''. In 1998 she composed for Whoopee Camp's first [[wikipedia:Tomba!|''Tomba!]] game, which reunited her with former Capcom producer Tokuro Fujiwara (producer of the Arcade ''Strider). She remembers the development being specially difficult and having to redo the music a lot due to the developers explaining the game's imagery to her. The game was also written by Masahiko Kurokawa, who was main designer in the NES Strider. Fujita continued working for video games until around 1999, after the company she was a part of folded. Wanting to do something different from the fixed patterns of video game music, she took the opportunity to try stage music and performances, and eventually worked on musicals. In 2014 Fujita joined Japanese label Brave Wave Productions and worked on their "Project Light" album, which saw her reunited with several colleagues from her Capcom days. Gameography } | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Composer |- | 1987 | ''Tiger Road'' | Capcom | Capcom | Arcade | Sound Designer |- | 1988 | ''1943 Kai'' | Capcom | Capcom | Arcade | Composer |- | 1988 | ''Titan Warriors'' | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Composer |- | 1989 | Strider | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Composer |- | 1989 | ''Willow'' | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Composer |- | 1989 | ''Final Fight'' | Capcom | Capcom | Arcade | Composer |- | 1990 | ''Gargoyle's Quest'' | Capcom | Capcom | Game Boy | Composer |- | 1990 | ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Composer |- | 1990 | ''Mega Man 3'' | Capcom | Capcom | NES | Special Thanks |- | 1994 | ''Skyblazer'' | Ukiyotei | Sony Imagesoft | SNES | Composer |- | 1994 | ''Panic in Nakayoshi World'' | Tom Create | Bandai | SNES | Composer |- | 1994 | Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshioki yo | Tom Create | Bandai | SNES | Composer |- | 1995 | Tottemo! Lucky Man! - Lucky Cookie Roulette de Totsugeki!! | Bandai | Bandai | SNES | Composer |- | 1995 | ''Pulstar'' | Aicom | SNK | Arcade, Neo Geo | Composer |- | 1995 | ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game'' | Ukiyotei | Sony Electronic Publishing | SNES | Composer |- | 1995 | Zenkoku Jyudan | Ukiyotei | Visit | SNES | Composer |- | 1995 | ''Tarot Mystery'' | Ukiyotei | Visit | NES | |- | 1996 | ''Punky Skunk'' | Ukiyotei | Visit Jaleco | PlayStation | Composer |- | 1996 | Fūun Gokū Ninden | Aicom | Aicom | PlayStation | Composer |- | 1996 | Karate Ninja Shō | Yumekobo | | Neo Geo | |- | 1997 | Rabbit | Aorn | Electronic Arts | Sega Saturn | Composer |- | 1997 | ''Metal Slug'' | Nazca Corporation | SNK | PlayStation | Sound Assist |- | 1997 | [[wikipedia:Tomba!|''Tomba!]] | Whoopee Camp | Sony Computer Entertainment | PlayStation | Composer |- | 1998 | [[wikipedia:Blazing_Star|''Blazing Star]] | Yumekobo | SNK | Arcade, Neo Geo | Composer |- | 1998 | ''Hellnight'' | Atlus | Atlus Konami | PlayStation | Composer |- | 1998 | Yoshimoto Mahjong Club | Psikyo | Psikyo | Sega Saturn, PlayStation | Composer |- | 1999 | ''Magical Tetris Challenge'' | Capcom | Capcom | Game Boy Color | Composer |- | 1999 | Mizuki Shigeru no Yōkai Shashin Kan | SNK | SNK | Neo Geo Pocket Color | Composer |- | 1999 | Viewpoint 2064 | Sammy | | Nintendo 64 | |- |} External Links * Official blog * Profile in Brave Wave Production site References Category:Creators